The Murderer Within
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Ash is faced with a tragic loss with one of his friends behind it. Ash meets up with Dawn and are reunited once more. Contains Violence and Tragedies.
1. Chapter 1 The Demon inside

The Murderer Within.

Chapter 1

A 17 year old boy woke up in a soft white bed in the Pokemon Centre, his hair was all messed up but it still was the same shiny raven hair. He had z's under his eyes, he was missing a very important object to complete the look everyone knows, his Red hat. The Red hat was on top of his deep in slumber Pikachu. The boy thought 'He looks so peaceful, gotta be careful not to wake him up or im gunna get zapped'he picked up the hat to complete his look and then he slowly made his way to the end of the bed. He was able to get to his feet without disturbing Pikachu. Suddenly he heard a cry from the other room. The boy quickly scampered into the room opposite.

'Whats wrong!' he shouts in panic, two girls look at him and filled with laughter.

'Nothing Ash it was just a spider, which Bonnie was scared off. Fennekin got it' said the cheerful girl, she looked about sixteen she wore a pink dress and a pink hat which sat comfortable on her head. She started to pet her partner Fennekin.

'Please don't scare me like that' warned Ash, as he quickly stormed out. On his way out he heard the phone ring. 'who could that be? Maybe Professor Oak!' Ash thought to himself as he made his way to the phone in the living room. Clemont awoke in an angry mood 'WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO WAKE ME UP' he yelled loudly, waking up the once peacefully dreaming yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was on Ash's bed which led beside Clemont's. Pikachu got angry sparking his cheeks in rage. Letting off a powerful thunderbolt to warn Clemont to let him sleep. The thunderbolt hit Clemont directly on the chest, leaving him paralyzed and with a massive untidy afro. He suddenly fainted. Letting Pikachu sleep for a little while longer.

Meanwhile, Ash was filled with laughter as he heard Pikachu's thunderbolt. 'Clemont should of known this by now' Ash though as he continued the walk to the phone which was still ringing.

Ash finally got to the phone, and answered the call.

'Hello Ash Ketchum here' Ash said waiting for an answer.

'Oh hey Ash!' said a beautiful bluenette as her video call came to the screen, Ash was stunned to see Dawn after so long, even though she was his girlfriend. They have had a long distance relationship for a while and used to meet regularly but since Ash started to travel a long distance away from Sinnoh, They never met.

'Dawn, Ive missed you so much' Ash was shocked to see she was more beautiful than she was before.

'Ash ive missed you also, i loved you so much that i have a surprise for you!' a huge grin appeared on her face, alerting Ash.

'What is it Dawn' said Ash.

'Wait and see' Dawn winked and blew a kiss before hanging up. Leaving Ash filled with curiosity. 'What could Dawn be up to?'

Bonnie came running into the room towards Ash. 'Who you talkin' to' she asked as she tried to pull a puppy face.

'Someone that means the world to me, now go and help your brother and be careful Pikachu's still in a bad mood' Bonnie giggled and ran off to Ash's and Clemont's room.

Suddenly Pikachu rushed out trying to get away from Bonnie's reach jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

'PIKKAPIKKA' Pikachu yelled at Bonnie as he looked to Ash for help.

'Bonnie i told you to leave Pikachu alone' said Ash trying to scold her but failed trying.

'i just wanted to hold him' she said, as she pretended to sulk to gain Ash's sympathy.

'Bonnie did Pikachu want to be held?' demanded Ash, looking at his Pokemon who was on his shoulders cowering in fear, 'Its okay Pikachu' he tried to cheer up his Pokemon by tickling under his neck causing the adorable yellow mouse to say 'Chu~'

'Sorry Pikachu' said the young girl rushing off to her brothers room.

'Pi' cried Pikachu as he nuzzled Ash signalling that he wanted to continue there adventure. But also to show his affection towards Ash. Those two are inseparable, they are best friend and stick by each other no matter what!.

Everyone was ready to go, everything was packed and Pikachu was comfortable on Ash's shoulder ready to go out of the Pokemon Centre.

'Bye Nurse Joy' the group said in unison as they rushed out the door and headed to the centre of Lumoise City. The streets where packed with shoppers, as Lumoise City was full of designer brand shops. Serena was stunned her eyes twinkled as she saw all the dresses a girl could ever want. 'Lets go shopping' cried Serena as she twirled. Bonnie agreed and twirled with Serena. Clemont on the other hand wanted to stay away from Pikachu due to the early morning shock, so he tagged along with the girls. Not enjoying it much.

Ash and Pikachu decided they where going to train. 'Pikachu you ready?' asked Ash as they ran towards an open empty field on the edge of Lumoise.

'Pikkaapii' said Pikachu as he was determined to win. He looked at his trainer and smiled. But then at the corner of his eye he could see a girl watching them, trying to walk towards them but she didn't have the courage. Pikachu got a good look at the girl and his eyes widened in amazement. Pikachu sprinted toward the girl at full speed.

'Pikachu where you going?' Asked Ash as he watched his Pokemon run away.

Pikachu on the other hand didn't listen to Ash he carried on going. He got closer and leapt into her arms.

'Pikaaa' said the Pokemon as he nuzzled her cheek in happiness.

'Hiya Pikachu' cried the girl as she hugged him in so tightly. 'its been so long ive missed you' she planted a kiss on Pikachu's head.

Ash stood in amazement as he watched Pikachu and saw the girl he wasn't expecting to see. He didn't know what to say or do... All he could think off was what he should say to her first. 'so this was her suprise!'

The girl walked over. 'Hey Ash' she said as she pecked his lips.

'Dawn... Ive missed you so much' Pikachu jumps out of Dawns hand and onto the floor, letting Ash have alone time with Dawn. Ash hugged Dawn in tight and kissing her lips sharing there embrace. It had been a while since they had been together but there love stayed strong. They both broke away for air. 'i love you Dawn'

'i love you too' she replied looking into his eyes. 'Are you going to show me around?'

'Oh yeah, Pikachu come on were going!' Ash yelled calling his electric mouse Pokemon to him. Pikachu raced towards Ash jumping onto his shoulder, staying close to him.

'Ash how the Kalos league going' she said as she smiled, not seeing Ash for a while has been strange everything is new and Ash looks alot different than he did when she travelled with him through Sinnoh and when she saw him in Unova.

'Well ive got 8 badges now, so ive got to wait 4 months til i can enter the Kalos league' Ash said as he showed his badges to Dawn, she had shock on her face. It took her back to the moment when Ash waited to enter the Sinnoh League.

'Well Done Ash' she announced as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him in delight.

As they walked hand in hand through Lumoise. Dawn couldn't help but kiss Ash due to the excitement of seeing him and because it had been awhile since they had embraced for a long time. It took Ash by shock but he kissed back.

But in a shop close by a girl was watching and fueled with rage she clenched her fist in anger. 'How could Ash do this' she though as her mind set changed. She grabbed an object off the counter and rushed out of the small shop, she stayed out of view and watched carefully.

Meanwhile Ash was in the embraces of Dawn, they were truely in love. Pikachu felt awkward sitting on Ash's shoulder while his trainer and friend kissed, he put his paws over his eyes but peeped though. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life. No it was not the kiss. It was the shady girl watching them she was holding something in her hand, which could not be seen. Suddenly she disappeared and Pikachu heard a very loud scream. Pikachu eyes widened in fear as Ash collapsed to his knees crying with Dawn in his arms.

'PIKKKAAPIII' cried Pikachu as tears poured out of his eyes. Ash couldn't stop crying as Dawn's lifeless body laid lame in his arms.

'Wake up Dawn' cried Ash shaking her body 'PLEASE WAKE UP!'

Dawn was gone, Ash's life had been turned upside down.

2 hours later at the Pokemon Centre.

Ash wanted to be alone, he locked himself in his room. He is filled with upset and anger.

Pikachu was outside, he tried using Iron Tail to break through the door but it didn't work. Pikachu started to cry as he remembered seeing what had happened today he rememberdd the girl again and she looked familiar. She was wearing a pink dress and a pink hat. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror. 'Pikkaa!'

The rest of the gang return unaware about what had just happened.

'Where's Ash Pikachu?' asked Bonnie a little worried. Pikachu was too angry to listen he sparked his cheeks. The gang backed away.

'Pikachu you don't have to do this' said Serena as she backed away in fear.

'PIKA PIKA CHUUUU' yelled Pikachu as he let off a thunderbolt hitting the floor causing Bonnie to fall over.

'ASH HELLLPPPP' cried Bonnie who had tears running down her face. Pikachu surrounded his body in electricity. Blinding the gang making them look away. Suddenly everything went dark.

'PIKACHU NOOOO' shouted a voice as it got louder a body of a boy appeared. Ash! He ran towards Pikachu who was lying on the floor bleeding out. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!' shouted Ash as he looked at Serena. He knew all along but didn't say. All he could do now was run downstairs to Nurse Joy.

FlashBack Ash Pov.

Seeing Dawn again was amazing, feeling her lips against mine refreshed my memory. I loved the smell of her shampoo, it was so fruity. I looked into her eyes she smiled at me but suddenly her eyes glazed over, she looked lifeless. Suddenly i felt my top become wet, i looked down to see a red stain. I felt my heart race as Dawn collapsed in my arms i looked up to see a girl standing in shock, holding a blood coated knife in her hand, she was wearing a pink dress and pink hat, she looked at me and ran off, all i could do was collapse to my knees crying... I then realise who her murder was... My friend Serena!.

End of FlashBack

Serena ran off she was scared, she didn't know what came over her... Was this the end for her?

This took a while to write, i wrote it bit by bit in my breaks as i have exams. I felt bad not writing for a while but heres a little story... I dunno if ill continue it... Maybe. Hope you enjoyed.

-PikachuLover14


	2. Chapter 2 Disguise

**The Murder Within**

**I know i said i wasnt going to continue and that i discounted it but you know what this will NOT be updated regularly, PGA 3 will and i hopefully want to get Bonds connect us done and Mission to reality. So this will be update when i feel like it:)**

**Chapter 2: Disguise**

**Normal POV**

_**3 Months later (after the events in Lumoise City)**_

A young girl travelled from region to region in hope of escaping her night of terror, she has lost her friends and the boy she loves... By murdering the one person that meant the most to him.

She had been escaping Police for almost three months. She had travelled to Kanto in hiding, hoping no one knew about the murders that happened back in Kalos. But unfortunately for her... Everyone knew, she forgot Ash lived in Kanto and this was the one place everyone seeked revenge.

The girl's name was Serena, but she didn't look like the young girl that lived in Vaniville Town all those months ago. She had dyed her hair raven black, her skin looked lighter she wore pink contact lenses to hide her twinkling blue eyes. She also wore bright red lipstick and black eye shadow and as well as thick ultra black eye liner and black mascara that made her eyelashes look longer.

Her clothes changed she had more of a Goth look rather than a mature growing adult, she now wore a dress that flowed down to knees, it was as black as the night sky. It had grey lace on top and a white ribbon on her waist. She had a bag that was red and it had a black skull and cross bones sewn into it. For her shoes she wore high heels which were also black but the heels were high... No one knew how she could walk in them without breaking her ankles. She had no hat but instead she wore a pink and black bow in her hair.

She wanted to start travelling again but a feeling grew inside of her... She craved blood like a vampire at night. She felt like it was an entertainment to see her prey suffer... Just like Dawn all those months ago. Seeing family's cry over her victims. She quickly shook the feeling off. 'What am i turning into?' she thought as she shuttered.

**Ash's POV **

Serena... Serena needs to pay for what she has done, she should turn herself over to the police instead of running away.

_**Why did she do it?**_

_**What caused this sudden event?**_

_**Where is she?**_

'She needs to be found' I cried as i stared at my best friend who now had wheels as his back legs... My best friend was disabled but that wouldn't stop him. He was brave but when he had his back legs amputated, i could see the fear in his eyes. But i would never leave his side.

Pikachu still had fun even though he is disabled... He still is a one of a kind. He's my best friend... My Pikachu.

Pikachu may never battle in leagues and tournament but i always take him with me to watch. He loves it.

Pikachu and I have our own mini battles, he come charging at me with a quick attack and i take the hit, we train together to get stronger, but maybe one day... Yeah! One day Pikachu can battle properly again. I know he would want to... But I'm afraid of his safety.

Pikachu and I are back in Pallet, we decided to stay away from Kalos... There's too many bad memories, We have stopped our journey for a while, staying at my mum's house for the time being. I love this house and so does Pikachu, it bring back when i started as a Pokemon Trainer and how much my little buddy hated me, speaking of buddy...'Hey Pikachu!' I called for him. I was waiting patiently, but once Pikachu didn't respond I had to check up on him. 'PIKACHU?'

I walked out in the garden to see Pikachu collapsed on the floor. 'PIKACHU' I screamed running to him. As i got a closer look i saw that one of his wheel was stuck in the ground, he was exhausted. I quickly got him out and picked him up. 'Buddy you okay?'

'Pika Pi' he said happily as he waved his paws in the air and smiled.

'You sure are a strong Pokemon aren't you Pikachu?' I smiled and tickled his tummy.

'Chu~' Pikachu cooed.

I held onto him tightly, hugging him as i walked back into the house.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Ash a certain girl was watching him closely from the bushes. 'I will get you Ash Ketchum' she said evilly.

**Misty's POV**

'Psyduck Please stay in your Pokeball' I screamed at the duck, all he did was tilt his head in confusion, i grabbed his Pokeball and returned him 'Now stay in there will you!' I signed...

I walked out of Cerulean Gym, I recently heard that Ash's Pikachu went into surgery and now he is disabled... Its really hard to believe but i bet Pikachu is the same Pikachu i saw 8 months ago, happy and energetic.

Its now time to take a visit to the Ketchum resident.

**~(Time Passes)~**

After a day of walking i finally got to Pallet Town. I can't wait to see Ash. I blushed. 'Misty get yourself together' I thought, as i began my way to the Ketchums. 'I wonder if he will be happy to see me...'

Ash Ketchum... I still love you...

A rustle sound stirred behind me causing me to turn. It stop as soon as i looked at the bush. 'Probably nothing' I turned back round and began walking again. I was so close to Ash's i could see his house! Suddenly the bush behind me rustled again... I looked behind me once again... 'Im being paranoid'

Without warning a black figure jumped out of the bushes 'My next victim' A voice muttered.

'VICTIM' I thought.

**Ash's POV**

'Pi you feeling better' I said, Pikachu nodded and walked over to me.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Screamed a voice.

'Pi lets go' I shouted and i ran out the door, Pikachu following close behind.

'As... Ash' a voice cried.

I knew that voice.

Pikachu suddenly bolted to the direct 'PIKA CHUPI' cried Pikachu.

'Pi...Pikachu' The girls voice said again.

I followed Pikachu to find an orange haired girl collapsed face down on the floor. A puddle of red liquid surrounded her.

'Mi...Misty!' I cried running to her side.

'A..Ash he...help me' I felt paralysed... It was like the scene in Kalos...

Misty was covered in blood, her body brutally forced to the ground a deep wound in Misty's lower back. She had bruised on her body. Someone really wanted to hurt her... But who.

Misty's breathing began to slow down, I checked her pulse it was weak, she didn't have long unless i got her to the hospital.

'Ash... I'm so...sorry' Misty said faintly 'I lo...love yo..ou Poke...emon Ma..ster' She said as she closed her eyes...

'NOOOO!'

'PIKA CHUPI!'

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Hope you enjoyed and i hope i never offended someone with disabilities! I don't want to offend anyone and i just though that Pikachu should be disabled due to the injuries he substantiated due to Serena.**

**Hope you enjoyed and PGA 3 C6 Should be up soon!**

**-PikachuLover14**

"_**PikaPiChu"**_


	3. Chapter 3 No Return

**The Murderer Within**

**Wow it's been about 6 months since I updated, I'm sorry about that! This story has been left behind so I wanted to carry it on since I just started a sequel to Heart Of Sorrows. I'm hoping to give it more backstory of how Ash and Dawn became a couple, Serena's jealousy and Ash and Misty backstory (a little). Sorry for the wait I have a lot of assignments to hand in but I finish college in May in the holiday so I will be doing my story's then but then in September I go back so I have 4 months then but I've also got 2 exams to study for, so fanfiction is the last thing I'm thinking of right now, so please be patience with me **** thank you! (This is the same for all stories)**

**Chapter 3: No Return**

**Normal POV**

'Dawn then Misty…' Ash thought, he looked down to see the lifeless remains of his best friend Misty, he had always loved her but could never announce to her back on his travels in Kanto to Johto, they lost contact for so long that he moved on. His tears burnt my face, when will this ordeal finish.

'SERENA' Ash yelled out of rage, Ash gritted his teeth taking deep breath to calm himself down.

'Dawn, Misty I will have my revenge… Serena I will find you' announced Ash, looking around him looking for the girl that had ruined his life, taken the lives of his best friend and girlfriend.

Unbeknown to Ash, the young girl stood and watched him for a while before she started to walk over to him 'I hope my disguise works' she thought as she placed a smile on her face.

Ash looked around as he heard footsteps behind him; he put up a defensive stance. He turned around to see a girl around his age with long black hair, pink eyes, black shoes with a red bag, 'Hello can I help you? As I'm kind of busy here' Ash said, as his eyes began to become redder and redder.

'You hurt her… I saw you' the girl said shivering slightly, She began to run 'HELP!'

'No… no…no' Ash began 'This can't be happening'

Ash began to fiddle with his Pokeballs, picking out the right one, 'Ah there you are!' he threw the Pokeball in the air letting out a fearsome orange lizard. He picked up Misty remain delicately. Placing her on Charizard's back, Ash then picked up Pikachu gently to mind his wheels on his back legs. Ash then hopped onto Charizard's back before Charizard took to the air.

'LETS GO NOW' Ash yelled, Charizard did as he was told but was worried about Misty.

Charizard flew through the clouds as the sun began to set, Ash hugged Misty's remains. 'Misty…' He muttered as a tear fell down his cheeks. Pikachu tried his hardest to stay balanced on the giant lizards back, he walked his way to Ash and nuzzled his back.

'Pika Pi' Pikachu squeaked, looking away from Misty. 'Pika Pika Pi Pikachu' _'Ash… It will be okay'_

'Charizard go down to Cerulean City' Ash said as the lizard began to descend to the ground. After a couple of minutes they had reached the town of Cerulean, Misty's hometown. They headed towards the forest, Ash had Misty in his arms he cradled her lifeless body.

The sky became cloudy; rain began to pour down onto the four of them. Ash returned Charizard to the Pokeball. Ash collapsed to his knees in the edge of the forest, Pikachu ran to his side, Ash's was broken… he wasn't himself in Pikachu's eyes.

Ash began digging into the ground; Pikachu used his front paws to dig with Ash, Pikachu didn't care how much it hurt he was doing it for Misty. The rain softened the soil making it easier to dig through.

**~After sometime~**

Ash and Pikachu had created a hole deep enough to finally rest Misty. The rain kept pouring, the world was mourning over Misty… Ash laid Misty into her grave, they began pushing the soil over her, Ash and Pikachu eyes watered, their best friend gone forever, the one person Ash began his journey on to be a Pokémon Master. His tears constantly rolled down his cheeks. 'Misty I will never forget you, I will avenge you… your memory will live in our heart forever, your voice will ring in my ears and you smile in my mind. My best friend…' Ash said as he kiss her goodbye before pushing more soil over her, covering her lifeless body… the last time he would ever see her again.

'Serena' Ash gritted his teeth, Ash had just about enough of the vile girl. He needed back up but from who?

'Charizard go to Petalburg City' Ash ordered the lizard; Charizard began to descend into the clouds. 'Keep us covered'

**Meanwhile in the Hoenn Region**

**Normal POV**

A 16 year old girl was travelling to her home town of Littleroot but on the way she decided to stop in to see her father in Petalburg City, she had just finished in the grand festival winning first place making her a top co-ordinator. She was finally taking a break wondering what to do next.

**May's POV**

'I wonder what Max is doing nowhere days' I thought, Max had gone on his own journey a few years ago, He got his first Pokémon from Professor Birch who allowed him to pick from three Pokémon, A Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip. Of course Max chose Treecko he's always wanted one. He started his journey in the Unova region as he has already explored Hoenn and Kanto, but the last thing he said to me 'I will travel Hoenn again'. I said to him I would join him but this was a year ago. No one has heard from him since.

After a thirty minute walk I finally reach Petalburg, I raced toward the Gym to see my dad, the Gym leader of Petalburg City. I opened the doors slowly to see my father in a Gym battle with a young boy much younger than me.

After walking into the gym I took a good look at the trainer battling my dad, he had dark black hair much like Ash's, I could tell he had glasses, he didn't wear a hat so I knew it wasn't Ash. The boy was battling with a Sceptile against Slaking. Both Pokémon looked exhausted.

'Sceptile use Leaf Storm, give it all you've got' the young boy yelled, as he clenched his fist in doubt. He looked determined to win.

'Slaking dodge' ordered my dad, but Slaking didn't move in time causing a direct hit from Leaf Storm the room was covered in black smoke.

'Critical hit' I muttered as I covered my eyes.

Slaking suddenly collapsed to the floor. The boy began to jump up in excitement, 'My first badge of Hoenn region'

'My boy you did well' My dad said to the dark haired boy.

'My boy' I thought, why would dad say that? I quickly ran over to my dad as he gave the boy his badge.

As I got closer to him I noticed that he was… he was 'M-'

So the 3rd Chapter complete, writing this chapter was really hard it reminded me of so many things… This will be my last chapter update for now since I have exams to focus on and plus I now have a job so im soooo pleased :D! So less time for homework, assignments and fanfiction but I promise in the holidays I will write more! Thank you for reading please leave a review it is much appreciated!

**~PikachuLover14**

'_**Pika Pi Chu'**_


	4. Chapter 4 Satoshi

**Murderer Within**

**Chapter 4: Satoshi….**

**Hello everyone I'm back starting with the Murderer Within! Although it has been difficult as I have been very busy but I will not let you down **** But as some of you knew about my 'health' the hospital didn't know what was wrong so dismissed it :/ so I've just been coping on my own and dealing with my headaches and just controlling them. But it hasn't stopped me driving and doing assignments. But I've passed my driving test first time with only 3 minors****. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter any questions please PM me or leave it in the review section I'll gladly answer and if you don't have an account I'll be able to answer it above one of the next chapters of this story or any story that it is on **

**May's POV**

'MAX!' I screamed, 'I can't believe it's you' I was so excited to finally see him after three years. I've only seen him on TV with his Pokémon battles. I always rooted for him through everything. The first time he left on his Pokémon journey he travelled with me to Unova when he was ten. Now he is fourteen. I left him in Unova to complete his journey it took him three years to complete and in his third year of trying to beat the Unova league he finally succeeded.

Now he had come back to Hoenn to claim victory in his home region. He was finally tough enough to beat dad.

'Well done' I said as I gave him a hug. He gave me a warm smile. It was so reassuring to see him again after so long.

Suddenly the door opened behind us. 'Can I please challenge the Unova league champion' A man asked from the door his eyes were covered over, his voice was deep and his skin was pale, a black clock covered his entire body, and the hood covered his face.

'Who are you?' asked Max, before attempting to accept the battle.

'I am the one known as Satoshi' answered the man now known as Satoshi; he had a strange vibe coming from the young man.

'Okay Satoshi I accept this challenge' Max replied. Max grabbed a Pokeball 'What are the rules?'

Satoshi looked at him and said 'Two Pokémon each' in a blunt tone.

I looked down at Satoshi's belt, he only had one Pokeball. 'Excuse me Satori or whatever your name is?'

'Satoshi…' replied the man 'But what is it?'

'Alright Satoshi… you've only got one Pokeball how could you use two Pokémon' I said, as I looked at him, his facial expression did not change.

'I have a secret weapon… who lies in this Pokeball and I do not intend to use it first' he replied.

'Okay then…'

'Let's start shall we' Max said, as he held a Pokeball tightly in his hand.

Satoshi walked onto the battle field and took the right side where Max stayed on the left.

Norman walked into the middle. 'Let the battle begin'

Max threw his Pokeball in the air 'Sceptile lets go' a light shot out of the Pokeball, it began to form a green creature known as Sceptile.

'What's your Pokémon going to be?' Max asked as he waited patiently.

Satoshi stood there in a daydream state until he snapped out of it 'Pika- Pikachu come on in' I was confused by Satoshi's words. He pointed to the door. Suddenly a little Pokémon began to crawl slowly into the room. The poor Pokémon had wheel on his body in place of his legs.

'What happened to this poor little guy' I said in horror. 'He can't battle'

'Watch me' Satoshi said with a grin 'Pikachu and I have been battling for nearly 10 years… don't think that wheels are going to slow my buddy down'

'Buddy?' I thought to myself 'There is only one person that quotes his Pokémon like that' I dismissed this thought; it couldn't be Ash… he's in Kanto. Grieving for his girlfriend… or planning something else.

'Pikachu' Satoshi said 'Let's win this, let's get this started off with an quick attack'

I watched in horror as this man put his poor ill Pokémon to battle… forcing it like it had no emotions… I didn't want to watch this…

Pikachu sped off at the speed of light, faster than a Pokémon I had ever seen. Max looked amazed, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did it go?' questioned Max looking around the room. Sceptile was on edge he was looking all around him confused as the rest of us.

'Pikachu now' Satoshi said in delight. Pikachu shot down from the ceiling hitting Sceptile on the head. Sceptile fell to his knees.

'Sceptile no… you can do this!' said Max as he looked at his wounded Pokémon.

**Normal POV**

Max looked at his Pokémon in horror, 'how is that Pikachu so powerful…'

Satoshi snickered 'Max you could do better than that… you are meant to be Unova champion?'

'Sceptile use leaf storm' Max cried pointing at Pikachu.

Sceptile began to glow green and started creating bright green leaves shooting towards Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widened

'PIKACHU' screamed Satoshi as he began running towards Pikachu, standing in front of Pikachu shielding him from the leaf storm. Satoshi closed his eyes as the leaves came nearer and nearer.

'NOOOO!' screamed Max in horror as the leaves sliced at Satoshi's skin cutting his body, his hood began to rip apart as well as the cloak.

Satoshi crouched to the floor, 'PIKA PI' screamed Pikachu as he ran as fast as he could to Satoshi.

Satoshi's body was dripping blood, he slowly rose from the ground, his face had a smile on it.

'No… one hurts Pikachu and gets away with it' muttered Satoshi.

May didn't know what to do, she looked at Satoshi as if he was a maniac. The blood was dripping on the floor puddles surrounded the boy.

'You need to go to a hospital' May said. Satoshi looked at May.

'I'm okay' he replied, as he grabbed another Pokeball.

'I for-' Max was cut off.

'No let's carry on' Satoshi replied willingly. He chucked the Pokeball into the air, the Pokeball opened in a ball of light. A giant orange dragon appeared, he looked around to his trainer the orange dragons eyes widened. 'Charizard I'm okay don't worry about me, let's just win this battle'

Charizard seemed unsure.

Max returned his Pokémon to its pokeball, and took another one off his belt.

'SNORLAX LETS GO'

Snorlax came out of the ball asleep….

'Umm….' Satoshi said, looking at the deep in slumber Snorlax.

'Snorlax here's a poffin' Max said, Snorlax did not move.

'Well its seems Snorlax is unwilling to battle, Satoshi wins' shouted Norman.

Until next time sorry for this ever so late update I have been very busy with work and college!

**~PikachuLover14~**


	5. Chapter 5 Friendships over Rumors

Murderer Within

Hello all,

Its been a very long time since I updated and I thought that I should at least update as quickly as I can and its quite late at night for me right now but its been on my mind, I promise I haven't given up I just haven't had much inspiration. I've had a rough couple of months but I'm back to fanfiction. I've had many stories floating in my head and when I go to write them, they just haven't worked out so I'm deciding to carry on with Murderer within to get back to my normal writing but I still have work to go to but I will try to update in my spare time.

Update on my life... I know I've been gone quite a long time but sorry guys :P I cant help it, ive passed my driving test about 3/4 months ago and am loving my little car :D ~ haven't hit anything, had some near misses especially driving on the busiest dual carriage in the UK... So they have been scary but I do love driving and I wouldn't give it up!

I am also getting another puppy in August so I am very excited for that, it is going to be another Cavalier King Charles Spaniel but a Blenheim, where as Poppy is a Ruby.

Also I just found out that I have been a member/ story creator on fanfiction for 2 years... WHAT! Oh wow this is amazing 2 years have gone so quickly... Through this site and Pokemon I have met one of my dearest friends 11JJ11 so I'm so happy to be apart of this community and im so happy that I have been able to meet this amazing girl and she is one person that I can never regret meeting and will always want to see and talk to! I hope that I may be able to see you in a year to two years time :D I cant wait til that day JJ! I wouldn't be the same person that I am today if it wasn't for you 3!

Right lets get on with the story... Sorry for the wait guys!

**Chapter 5 Friendship over rumors **

May POV

'Satoshi wins' announced Norman raising Satoshi's hand in the air, Satoshi's face showed no emotion, he stared blankly at me, his face covered I could only see his eyes, they were the colour of chestnut, the glistened in the light of the gym, he looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Satoshi's body was cut and bruised, he looked in terrible shape, 'Ma-' suddenly Satoshi collapsed to the ground,

I was in shock 'SATOSHI' I screamed alerting the others to the scene before me. Blood surrounded his unconscious body. 'Call an ambulance' I kept calm, monitoring Satoshi's breathing and pulse.

His pulse seemed slow, and his breathing was rapid... 'Satoshi stay with me, please'

'PIKAPI' Satoshi's Pikachu ran to his side, tears rolling down his red cheeks. He was panicking, we all felt helpless.

Max began to dial 999, 'Hello can we have an ambulance to Petalburg Gym please, one of our challengers has collapsed and his breathing is rapid' said Max calmly to the phone operator.

'Have you checked his pulse' asked the phone operator, Max looked over to me, I nodded.

'Yes my sister has'

'and has he still got a pulse?'

'Yes but it is very slow' Max said.

The operator send out an ambulance 'It should be arriving in about 5 minutes sit tight they will be with you shortly'

Max hangs up the phone, 'They should be here soon'

**1 hour later~ In hospital**

Normal POV

Satoshi was still unconscious but his body was connected to IV drips to keep him stable, he also had to have a blood transfusion, to regain the blood that he had lost back into the body. May, Max, Norman and Pikachu were waiting outside, waiting for any news on Satoshi.

The nurses had removed his cloak and face mask to reveal Ash underneath, to stitch up all of his wounds.

'Would you like to come in now?' asked the nurse

May POV

'Yes please' I said excitingly, I just wanted to see if Satoshi was okay.

As I walked in a saw a boy, he had raven hair, he had freckles around his nose. He looked ever so familiar, then it hit me... As Satoshi began to wake, his eyes shot open his chestnut eyes glimmered in the light... Ash...

I felt sick... I was in the same room as a murderer.

I ran out holding my hand to my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I began to cry... 'poor misty.. What did she do to deserve this' tears flooded my face. Pikachu walked into the bathroom to see me crying. He looked concerned.

'Pikachu Pi? Pika PikaPi' I guessed what Pikachu was saying, "What is wrong? Is it about Ash?"

'Ash killed... I never wanted to see him again' I answered, Pikachu looked shocked, he seemed mad and began to walk out,

'PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI PIPIPI PIKA PIA PIKKA' "HOW DARE YOU, ALL THAT ASH EVER DID FOR YOU AND YOU CALL HIM A MURDERER... HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING"

'Pikachu there is proof' I answered,

'PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI PIKAPI PIKACHU PIKACHUPI' "I was there with him when it happened Ash found Misty... He saw a girl in black... She blamed Ash... It was not him, he loved Misty'

My eyes began to tear up... 'did I get this all wrong...'

Pikachu replied 'Pika PikachuPi PikaPi' "Let Ash tell you himself"

Pikachu calmed down and told me to follow him, so I wiped my eye and faced it, maybe Ash isn't a murderer.

As I walked back into the room, I saw Ash he was talking to Max. Max was so happy to see Ash it had been so long, Max had forgotten about the past and did not want to imagine Ash in that light.

As I walked in, Ash looked at me. 'May please let me explain'

Right this is all I can upload for now but I will continue in a new chapter, so I hope you like it I haven't written in a little while so im a little rusty but hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review ask any questions through PM or the reviews, I always love answering them :D

Til next time

~PikachuLover14~


End file.
